1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose clamp structure for a wire-reinforced polymeric hose construction and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
Hose clamps for flexible hose made primarily of polymeric material are well known and used throughout industry; and, one type of hose clamp which is widely used consists of an adjustable band which is disposed around an associated hose end and is used to clamp such hose end around an associated structure such as a conduit, pipe, or the like.
Another type of hose clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,712 and uses a clamp which is crimped against an integral wire of a flexible conduit and the clamp uses an overcenter toggle link for tightening purposes.
It has also been proposed in the patent application cross-referenced above to provide a hose clamp structure comprised of a pair of separate cooperating interconnectible members each having a plurality of teeth adapted for interconnecting engagement with the members upon being fastened to an associated hose end and interconnected therearound extending substantially over a first arcuate length of the hose end with a second arcuate length of the hose end completing the remaining 360.degree. C. circumference of the hose end and wherein the members when connected to the hose end employ the second arcuate length of the hose end as clamping means and the connected members and second arcuate length cooperate to define an annular construction enabling the hose end to be clamped around an associated structure. However, in such a hose clamp structure which utilizes a pair of cooperating interconnectible members it is important that such members be attached in position in a high-strength and economical manner yet without damage to the hose end.